


Sprinkles

by NaughtyBees



Category: Gulliver's Travels - Jonathan Swift, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Gulliver AU, M/M, Macro/Micro, Slight vore mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako Rutledge starts a new job at the fanciest restaurant in town. However, after stealing something incredibly expensive, he ends up finding love in the unlikeliest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts on the fic!

Mako always felt uncomfortable in his uniform. They never made it in the right size for him, it was always too tight around the stomach and he had to fight to make sure a button didn't ping off and hit some classy diner in the eye. Plus his bow tie was too small, cutting into his neck when he swallowed. Being as large as he was, towering over most at 7 feet tall and being broader than a door, he could never make clothes fit right. Still, he had to make money and the way he did that was to wait tables. Doing up his last button in the mirror, he tightened his ponytail, making sure he looked presentable. Once satisfied, he turned on his heel, leaving his shitty apartment, heading to his job. 

He'd worked here for two days now. Serving food, cleaning tables, taking orders. It was a very high end expensive restaurant. There was a two month waiting list to dine at Lacroix's and everyone who was anyone had eaten there. So far, Mako had performed superbly. He was good at this job and nothing could take it away from him. 

As he opened the door, the scent of spices assaulted his nostrils and he hummed, closing his eyes to savour it. He wished he could afford to eat here. Yes, he was given a free lunch every day but it was always the same thing. Nothing as high class as what he put on the tables. He grunted a soft hello to another of the waiters, slipping on his glasses. He'd lost them under the bed and had only found them last night. Finally he could make his handwriting more legible. 

“Mako! Hey!” He turned to see the angelic face of Angela, one of the cooks who had taken a bit of a shine to him. She'd even given him some desserts that hadn't been eaten on his first day. “Chef says I need to teach you about the garnishes so you can price them right.” She said, pulling a vial from the spice rack, holding it up to his face. “This is our most expensive garnish, okay? Lilliputians don't come cheap.”

Mako blinked in surprise, peering into the vial. “Wait, you mean… there's people in there?” He asked, frowning as he gently took the vial from her fingers. Indeed there were specks moving in the vial, each around a fifth of an inch tall. 

“...’People’? You're not one of _those_ , are you?” Angela asked, snatching the vial away from him, a small judgemental look on her face. 

“Those what?” Mako asked, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. He thought about a time long, long ago when there used to be three races, the Lilliputians, the Gulliverans and the Brobdingnagians, Mako being the latter. Each people were around four inches to the next. So the Lilliputians were four inches tall to the Gulliverans and they were four inches tall to the Brobdingnagians. The Gulliverans had only just managed to gain person status, being treated as less than sentient. The Lilliputians, however… well…

“You know, a sympathiser.” Angela spat the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. “Can't have sympathisers here. Amélie would throw you out if she thought you were one of those activists.”

Mako was still scowling at the vial, the sick feeling resting at the pit of his stomach. He longed to snatch a box of the ‘garnish’ and steal it away. But then what would he do? The borders between different sizes of peoples were very heavily policed. These Lilliputians were probably bred in Brobdingnag. It was illegal to pass anything between borders without express written permission and he didn't have the money for that.  
“...No. No.” Mako grunted, giving Angela a slight smile. “No argument from me.”

“That's good.” She returned his smile tenfold and turned to start working, tossing the vial carelessly back with the others. 

All night Mako was thinking about the Lilliputians. With his glasses on, he noticed the frequency of the garnish. The miniscule people sprinkled on dishes like salt, consumed like a spice, no thought to their sentience. He couldn't help but whisper apologies as he carried the plates, his gut twisting violently. Even when he saw the plates in the sink, the Lilliputians grouping together to escape, only to be blasted away with scalding water, he felt his insides freeze with dread. He'd never given this issue much thought before, seeing it as politics that didn't concern him, just living his own little life in his flat, going from job to job. But as he stood outside, bent at the waist, his stomach clenching so hard it forced up his lunch, he decided he had to do something. Even just one little thing. 

A few hours of this and his shift ended; he loosened his bow tie, feeling like he needed to sleep for a few hours. Or years. He was about to leave when he was called back to reorganise the refrigerator. He huffed softly, walking into the steel room, feeling the chill immediately. It was too cold for a fridge but he didn't dare change the temperature. He started alphabetising the foods, wishing he could take something good home for dinner. It's too bad they had to be searched before leaving, something about people stealing the gold flakes that were put on the expensive cheesecakes. 

Mako paused by the Kale and looked at a box on the floor. He slowly knelt down, looking in the box, seeing a single vial of Lilliputians left at the bottom. “It's too cold in here, you must be freezing.” Mako said, frowning. “I wish there was some way I could help you.” He muttered, gently picking up a vial, holding it close to his eyes. He pulled his glasses further down his nose, trying to make out anything but specks. He could make them out as tiny figures, moving around, getting as far from Mako as they could. He felt a twinge in his heart, feeling nothing but pity for these poor little things. 

Mako looked towards the closed door. Nobody would come in. There weren't any cameras. He rolled it between his fingers and realised he could save a hundred lives. He couldn't just doom them to an awful death. He could give them a better life. He stood up, looking at the vial. There had to be a place he could hide the vial where they wouldn't search. Definitely not his mouth, he didn't want to scare the poor things to death. He patted his body, wondering where was secure enough. He suddenly had an idea. It was pretty embarrassing but it would have to do.  
“I'm getting you out of here. I'm sorry about this.” He muttered to the vial before moving it backward, slipping the cold glass down the back of his underwear, shuddering slightly. He heaved up his pants in an effort to keep the vial from moving before finishing his work, leaving the refrigerator immaculate. Then, he left, receiving the usual pat-down, getting off scot free, walking home with a sense of purpose. Maybe he couldn't save as many people as he wanted to, but he had at least a hundred and he would care for them as best he could.

Once at home, Mako cleared off his desk, setting a sheet of white paper down on the wooden surface. He drew a circle on the paper with a pencil, making it quite large. He then unstoppered the vial, gently setting it down on the paper.  
“I'm just going to get changed.” He said quietly. “Stay in the circle, okay? I'll go see if I have anything small enough for you to eat.” 

Thoughts raced through his head as he took off his tight fitting clothes that left itchy red marks on his skin. What was he going to do with these Lilliputians? Sure, if they were Gulliverans he could find a doll house, keep them in there until he could get them to a size officer. But these little people didn't have any rights. They were barely seen as animals, let alone people. He exhaled with a quiet groan, pulling on some loose clothes, wanting to just sit down and have some tea, maybe a hot bath, listen to some music. But he had a responsibility now, he couldn't relax just yet. 

Mako’s kitchen was pretty sparse. There wasn't anything good for him, let alone tiny people. He found a really old pizza in the freezer and put it in the oven, setting the timer just in case he was too engrossed in his activities to watch the time. He dug out some old pink wafers, crushing one in the bag with the heel of his palm, emptying the crumbs onto a flat bit of plastic. He then used a knife to cut a tub around where there was a dip in the middle, carefully dripping water into that, carrying both to the desk.  
“It's not much, wafer crumbs, but it's better than… nothing…” Mako paused as he looked down at the people gathered in front of him. While he was gone, he expected them to move around a little, maybe a few try to run out of the circle. He never expected to come back to this. Thin, block capitals, each line a person thick, words spelled out with tiny bodies. 

_THANK YOU_

Mako smiled, gently setting down the crumbs and water, pulling out his chair. He sat down with a gentle huff, suddenly gasping as his mere breath caused the tail end of the K to be blown backwards. He apologised softly, opening his desk drawer and taking out a surgical mask, hooking it around his head, shimmying it onto his face. He gave an experimental sigh, his mask preventing him from blowing anyone away. He watched as the Lilliputians started passing crumbs to each other, presumably eating. He couldn't quite make it out. 

“Oh! That's an idea.” Mako started rummaging through his desk, moving pens and documents, eventually finding his magnifying glass in the depths of the clutter. He shuffled his chair back so he could lean forward, holding the magnifying glass up to his eye, moving it until the tiny people came into view, all of them ravenously tucking into the crumbs. A few of them were looking at him but most averted their eyes, looking at their feet or food. He counted four that waved to him, their smiles full of gratitude. He felt a swell in his chest. What was that? Pride? Relief? Or excitement? Here was a brand new opening in his life; he was going to help these people in any way he could. 

After they had their food, and Mako had eaten his, he decided it was time to sleep, making sure everyone was safe in the vial before heading to bed. He collapsed right away, his whole body aching. His mind raced as he thought about the few hours he'd have in the morning before the restaurant opened. What would he do about their living conditions? How could he make sure they were okay if he couldn't even hear them? He sighed, closing his eyes, expecting he'd have the answers by the time he faced the problems.


	2. New Life

Jamison had never known life outside of a box. He'd never felt the wind on his face, fresh air in his lungs, grass between his toes. He was born in a factory, never knowing his mother since he was put in a group with other kids his age, fed mush every day for his entire life. He'd seen his friends be taken, most gone at 18, when they came of age. He had evaded capture, however, the next 7 years being dedicated to hiding, squeezing into dark corners of the container, not moving an inch. As soon as a dark shadow passed above him, he'd crouch low, hardly daring to breathe. Yet, soon after he turned 25, his container was taken, poured into a glass vial with a hundred other people, some of whom he knew. Some weren't even 18 yet. He was crushed amongst writhing, crying, screaming bodies, his hands shaking. He knew his fate. He knew he was destined to go on a dinner plate, food for people impossibly larger than him. He closed his eyes, his breath coming out choppy as the vial was placed into a box with dozens of others. Thousands upon thousands of lives. All ready to be snuffed out for no reason. 

Jamie let himself sleep. What else could he do? He wasn't escaping this. He'd lived longer than most Lilliputians and he was happy about that. It was hard to sleep with how cold it was, even bunched up against a hundred other people. He guessed they were in a fridge ready to be sent to their deaths. Light kept shining down, the vials above him slowly disappearing one by one until there was just his vial left. He felt the chill in his bones now, both from the temperature and the dread. 

Eventually, light shone down and fingers wider than six people stood in a line gripped the vial. People about him screamed, clutching loved ones close, sobbing into each others’ shoulders. He didn't cry or shout. If this was his lot in life, he was powerless to avoid it. He felt his guts lurch as he was pulled upwards, peering out of the glass and seeing a pair of huge, hazel eyes peering in at them. Jamison felt hate rise in his chest towards this giant, wondering if they would be the one killing them. What food would they go on? Or would Jamie just be emptied out into this person’s mouth? He contemplated knocking himself out on the glass before he was eaten. 

The people inside the vial screamed as a noise so loud penetrated them that Jamie thought the glass might shatter. It was deep, rumbling, like an earthquake or thunder but loud, like he was stood next to an amp at a concert. Still, the words were easy enough to make out. 

“You're safe now. I have a collection of Lilliputians at home, you can live there and not have to worry about being eaten.” 

Jamie could hardly believe his ears. The hatred in his chest diminished and was replaced by joy. Adoration for this man. There were shouts of glee from the people around him as they cheered and embraced loved ones. They were the lucky few. As the vial was moved away from the man’s face, Jamie expected to be slipped into a pocket. He never would have anticipated the butt cheeks rising on either side of them, each their respective planet to them. Thankfully, it was pretty dark and the lid was airtight. There weren't many complaints since most worked out that this was theft. They all knew they were an expensive commodity. Being smuggled out like this was fine by them if it meant they were able to live.   
Jamie pressed up against the glass, feeling the warmth radiate through him. He was so cold before, and now he felt toasty, happiness bubbling inside him. Of course, there was always the possibility this guy was cruel, giving them hope before just eating them at home. But Jamie hoped he was as kind as he seemed.

oOo

That was three weeks ago. Jamie had been brought back to an ant farm on a desk. Surprisingly, life in it was good. The people there had built a town, each layer having houses on, with a mess hall and a recreational area. There was fungus grown for the staple part of their diet and Mako had managed to get ahold of some Lilliputian vegetable seeds and even a few chickens, each the bigness of a flea to the colossal man. 

Mako checked on them every morning and night, mask on, his voice shaking the very foundations of their little town. The Lilliputians had advanced fast as it turned out a lot of them weren't bred in captivity, they were caught illegally in nets that scooped up cruise ships, taking them back to Brobdingnag. These people had helped build, making houses, creating actual running water within a space of a few months. Mako was able to communicate with them thanks to the technological wizards that made it so some of their phones they brought with them could call Mako’s earpiece. Jamie was very impressed with it all. 

There was something that made him feel unsettled, however. The citizens of the civilisation they had dubbed ‘Salvation’ were convinced that Mako was their God. The tallest structure in Salvation was a statue, 100 feet high to the Lilliputians, around 3 inches tall to Mako. The likeness was amazing, made from marble, the stone Mako smiling down graciously upon them all. It made Jamie sick, especially since recently, they had started offering up sacrifices to Mako, dragging anyone who upset the peace out into ‘no man's land’ which was the desk top. There were always stories about people not being noticed by Mako, crushed into nothingness. And now people were being bound, left before Mako woke up, perhaps left on his coaster to be crushed by his coffee cup, maybe thrown onto the plush surface of his chair, to be snuffed out of existence when Mako sat down. These weekly sacrifices were accepted by most since anyone who protested would be added to the list. 

Jamie had a great view from his bedroom. He would stare out of the window when Mako would come, enjoying the moment just before he donned his mask. He'd never had time to think about other people before. But Mako was attractive, there was no doubt about it. If there were leagues, Mako’s was just about 2,000 feet above Jamie’s head. Almost literally. He'd just have to be content with being a worshipper.

“Mornin’...” Mako grunted his voice rattling the glass panes of Jamie's house, setting his coffee down, using a little jug to fill the reservoir. He donned his earpiece. Only the high priest and the mayor were allowed to speak to Mako. If anyone else attempted to make contact, they'd be banished. Jamie sighed, listening to Mako softly chatting with the mayor, feeling his voice rattle his bones, making his head ache wonderfully. It was a daily thing, Mako sitting and being told how much food they had left, how morale was, what they needed, and a daily message of thanks. Of course, Jamie was endlessly thankful but he didn't think this guy was a God. Just big. 

Jamie worked as a farmer. He didn't know how to do anything else so just grew crops. It was pretty easy since there were no pests. He just had to water them. He used his spare time to think about Mako. He daydreamed about being bigger, even if he was a Gulliveran, he could make a move. At this size though… impossible. 

“BOO!” Jamie screamed as someone grabbed him from behind, tickling his ribs. He spun around, seeing Hana chortling, pointing at him. “I got you!”

Jamie laughed too, his stupid giggles echoing. “You got me.” He repeated, flicking some dirt at her. He'd met Hana when he'd first come. She was one of the first people brought here. She had told Jamie how the man who was now high priest had instructed them to write ‘thank you’ with their bodies the first day. She'd been there through the building of the town. Jamie had taken a liking to her immediately since her cheerful nature was different from the seriousness of everyone else. 

Sitting down, Hana picked a pod of peas off a plant, popping them in her mouth one at a time. “You're thinking about him again, aren't you?” She gave him a knowing smile. “You do know that's blasphemy, right?”

Jamie turned away to hide his blush, rubbing at his scarlet cheeks. “I don't care…” He said with a whine, sitting himself on the soil. “He's just my type. Big, strong, silent, heart of gold…”

“A bit too big, don't you think?” Hana was still smiling. “Even for a Brobdingnagian, he's massive.”

Jamie felt his face glowing like a beacon. He huffed, a hand dragging through his crazy hair. “I know… I wish I could just talk to him, you know? It's all this crazy worship stuff that's driving our species apart. We're all equals, we're just different…” Jamie had been thinking about this a lot over the past three weeks. 

Hana leant close to him, her smile growing across her face. “What if I could get you talking to him?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

Perking up, Jamie felt a sudden jolt of excitement. “You… you could?” He suddenly felt weird, like he was being watched. This was seriously taboo stuff. 

“I could. But it'll be dangerous.” Hana said, suddenly serious. She looked at him as if testing his willingness. His determination didn't falter, he was ready for anything. “It'd involve you being put on the sacrifice list.” 

Jamie didn't like the sound of that.


	3. Sacrifice

Sunday. The best day of the week. Mako usually liked to sleep longer on a Sunday, relax a while. However, this time, he wanted to get up early and tend to his tiny city. It had become his passion, something to look forward to. Helping people. He brewed his coffee, scratching his rump as he waddled to his desk, sitting down. He slipped on his glasses, suddenly pausing as movement caught his attention. He looked down, seeing four people on the desk. He pulled out his magnifying glass, holding it up to his eye to see what was happening.

oOo

Jamie had been added to the sacrifice list thanks to Hana. He'd expected to be dragged out of his house like the other people had been, his door being kicked in before morning. He was bound and dragged to the exit pipe, two priests holding him at either side, the high priest following them, all dressed in ceremonial robes. Jamie could see the communicator clipped to the high priest’s belt. He was so close yet so far… He struggled when he was dropped on the wooden surface, trying to grab at the high priest, wanting to get it before he was condemned to death. However, he soon stopped as he got a knee to the face, gasping in pain and falling back. The two priests started pummelling him into submission. He screamed as thick boots connected with his ribs, shooting pains making his lungs ache. His nose cracked like it was made of plastic, blood gushing down his face. He choked on it, feeling his entire body be pounded from every angle, sure his flesh was being tenderised. 

Mako approached and the priests held Jamie up, his body bruised and bloody, nearly limp as he wondered how much damage was done. He looked up, a sudden pang of terror in his chest as he realised how tiny he was. Mako was colossal. From the back of the desk, he seemed smaller. Here, under his nose, Jamie could feel the breeze from his breaths tousle his hair. He looked like an entire planet just sat before him, thousands of feet tall. Jamie couldn't help but tremble, his knees knocking together, teeth chattering. As Mako held up a magnifying glass, he saw his already colossal eye magnify, seeing every tiny detail of the iris peering down at him. He could see now why he was seen as a God. 

Jamie was too busy staring upwards, tears leaving streaks of pink on the bloody patches on his face, to notice the high priest. The man pulled a long, double edged blade from his robe, holding it to Jamie’s throat, the boy gasping, holding still. He could hear the prayer being said, all priests in unison, chanting together as they prepared to spill Jamie’s blood. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Don't do that.” Came that voice of thunder, the one that made Jamie ache beautifully. He exhaled shakily, glad he wasn't going to be sacrificed after all. Hana really timed this well. However, the glint of the sacrificial knife caught his eye as it was raised, and he cried out, struggling against the grips of the two priests at his sides. It was no use. Unless Mako did something, Jamie would die. 

Colossal fingers intruded on their ceremony, one of the digits trying to push the high priest away. It barrelled into him and Jamie winced as he heard his ribs crack, seeing him fall to the ground, clutching his chest. As the two priests let go of Jamie, he grabbed the knife, using it to cut his bindings, finding it hard with only one hand. Free at last, he snatched up the communicator, backing away as the high priest was dragged back to the town, whimpering as his ribs pained him. 

At last, Jamie and Mako were alone. Jamie felt his broken nose, looking at his hands and shirt covered in blood. He jumped when he heard a tearing noise and looked up to see a finger approaching, the digit larger than a train. There was a tiny piece of tissue on it, like a blanket to Jamie, and he paused, looking up at Mako who watched expectantly. He slowly approached his finger, having to stand on his tiptoes to grab the tissue. He walked backwards, seeing the finger retreat. He mouthed a thank you to Mako who nodded, then proceeded to clean himself up as best he could. Once free of blood, he opened the communicator, pressing a few buttons until a word came on the screen. He didn't know what it said, considering he was never taught how to read. Mako reached to beyond the horizon, picking something up and hooking it around his ear. He sat back and pressed something on the side of it and the soft beeps in Jamie’s ear ceased. 

“What was all that about?” Mako asked, his voice shaking the ground beneath Jamie’s feet, his bones threatening to shatter if he shouted. It was terrible and beautiful all at once. 

Jamie was at a loss for words for a moment and he sat down, clutching the communicator tightly. “...I… I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you.” He said with a tremble in his voice. “They, uh… they were about to sacrifice me. Lucky you came when you did.”

Mako paused, his brows furrowing before he leant forward, Jamie’s entire sky becoming his face. “ _Sacrifice?_ ” He whispered, his breath whipping Jamie’s clothes around his body. “What for?”

Jamie had never thought about the possibility that Mako had no idea about this going on. He swapped arms, using his stump to hold the communicator to his ear so he could nervously chew at his fingers. “They- I mean we… well, the city worships you as a God or something. If we don't want to, we get sacrificed. Once a week, someone will be left for you to accidentally kill.” Jamie felt terrible for saying that, especially when Mako’s expression turned to one of horror and revulsion. 

Mako felt sick. He was thought of as a God? He was just a waiter who wanted to do some good, not someone to be admired, especially not given sacrifices. He rubbed his face with his hand, frowning deeply. “...What were you going to be sacrificed for?” Mako asked, looking back at Jamie. 

With a slight blush, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I asked to be put on the list.” He combed his fingers through his crazy hair, looking away from the huge eye above him. “Uh… I wanted to meet you.” 

Mako blinked, tilting his head in confusion, wondering why the hell anyone would risk being killed to talk to him. “Oh. Why?” He asked, noticing how jittery and nervous this guy was. He guessed it was the size difference. He'd be afraid of talking to someone his height too.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jamie pressed the communicator hard against his head. He wondered if he should just run, go back to his puny little life. He shook his head, inhaling deeply before looking Mako straight in the eye. “You're really hot and I want to take you on a date.” He gushed, his face scarlet, hands shaking. There was a sudden silence between them and Jamie wanted to punch himself. 

Mako was confused. That confusion soon melted into a mix of being flattered and being embarrassed, his cheeks flushing pink. It'd never occurred to him that a Lilliputian might be _attracted_ to him. He just imagined them with their own society, only using him for their needs. Not actually thinking of him as anyone that mattered. “Uh… well, I guess, I mean… I don't even know your name.”

“Jamison!” He answered a little too quickly. “Jamison Fawkes! I… I'll understand if you don't want to, I mean, I'm pretty insignificant.” He gave a hollow laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

Mako shook his head with a frown. “Don't talk about yourself like that. You matter as much as I do.” He noticed the smile on Jamison’s face after he said that, his own smile making an appearance. “Hm… You know, why not? We could do something together.”

If his eardrums weren't being assaulted by the words, Jamie wouldn't have believed them. “R-Really?! Ha!” Jamie leapt to his feet, fist in the air. “I never thought you'd say yes in a million years!” He said with a bubble of glee in his chest. “I… I don't know what we could do together.” He said, frowning and rubbing his face. What date do you take an almost 2,000ft tall giant on?

Mako shrugged. “We could just watch a movie.” That would be a lot safer than going out. He wanted to make sure Jamison was okay, after all. “I'll make popcorn, crush some so it's your size… It'll be nice.” He gave the Lilliputian a smile, leaning on his hand as he looked down at him. 

Jamie beamed, nodding. “I'd love that!” He looked down at his bloodstained shirt, frowning a little. “When do you want to do it?” He asked, fidgeting a little. 

“How about tonight at 6? Gives me time to get something ready for you so you can be safe.” Mako suggested. 

Jamie nodded with a grin. “Sure! I'll wait by your coaster, okay?” He gave Mako a grin before turning away, jogging back to the exit pipe, climbing up into it. He hurried home, crowds parting, not daring to touch him or look at him directly. However, someone was waiting outside his house, a huge grin on her face. 

“You did it!” Hana squealed, flinging her arms around him, laughing. “You're literally going on a date with our god.”

Jamie hugged her tight, giggling. “So does everyone know? Am I gonna get lynched?” He asked, going into his house, hoping he had a shirt clean. 

Hana sat at his kitchen table, head in her hands. “I think they must think you're sacred.” She said, watching as he pulled off all his clothes, used to seeing him naked. He wasn't a private person by any stretch. 

“I'm honestly sick of that shit.” Jamie said, slipping on a clean shirt, tying his empty sleeve in a knot. Once he was dressed up nice, face cleaned, hair combed back as much as it could be (which honestly wasn't a lot), he smiled at Hana, gesturing to himself. “How do I look?” He asked, beaming. 

Hana laughed, giving a double thumbs up. “Like you're ready to net yourself a hot giant.”


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter is mine. Thank you for reading!

Mako made a white coaster into a little seat for Jamie, tissues folded to give him something soft to lay on, fine popcorn crumbs for him to eat. It was perfect. He set it gently on the coffee table and looked in the mirror. He had his hair down, his best nose ring in, his shirt newly pressed, ready for his date. This was a little surreal. He was about to have an evening with a person small enough for him to inhale. He thought about this as being more platonic than anything - how could he possibly have a romantic (or sexual) relationship with Jamie? It was close to impossible. Plus, it would stress him out to no end, keeping Jamie safe, worrying about where he was and what he was doing.

With ten minutes to spare, Mako started scrolling websites with his phone, having to dig deep to find something close to his predicament. There was a forum, people discussing their partners, most of them Brobdingnagians discussing Gulliverans. Some the latter discussing Lilliputians. But none like him. He added to the thread, inquiring about if a relationship like this could work, if anyone had come across one before.  
Sighing, Mako pocketed his phone, slowly walking over to the desk in the other room. He'd installed a dimmer on the bulb and at night he dimmed it right down, helping the tiny people have some semblance of normality with a regular daylight cycle. He loved the way the lights in the ant farm twinkled, betraying life where there seemed to be none. A bustling city on his desktop, tiny in comparison to himself. His pinky nail was wider than most buildings.

It was easy to spot Jamie, his dark green shirt standing out against the white paper he was stood on. Mako leant down, his fingers working their way under the sheet of paper, lifting it slowly. “Here we go…” He whispered, slowly letting Jamie slide into his palm. He put the paper down, looking at the speck in his hand, just making out that Jamie was laid on his back, staring up at him. He felt as though he were holding a smouldering ember, heat rippling through his palm, his fingertips burning and hypersensitive.

With deep breaths, Jamie looked around him. The expanse of flesh under him was terrifying. His palm alone was hundreds of feet wide. It kind of made him a little hot under the collar too, actually. He slowly stood, brushing off his knees and waving at Mako, smiling. Glad he still had the communicator, he raised it to his ear.  
“You're so huge.” Was all he could say.

Mako chuckled, nodding. “I noticed.” He said, walking to the living room, seating himself down and sliding his glasses onto his nose. He could make Jamie out a little better now, still not seeing many fine details though. “You don't mind if I use my magnifying glass, do you?” Mako asked, a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

“No, not at all! Why should I have all the fun?” Jamie teased, his face heating up as Mako picked up his magnifying glass, holding it up to his eye, his iris suddenly becoming huge. Jamie could see the capillaries in the whites of his eyes throbbing with blood, his iris a ring of sinews that looked like trees, reaching towards the void that was his pupil. Every fleck of colour stood out, each string of tissue ranging from greens to browns to blues before ending in the centre.

“What's wrong?” Mako asked in a whisper, seeing how distressed Jamie looked. The tiny man gasped as Mako’s pupil dilated, opening like a dark maw ready to swallow his soul. It took his breath away. “Jamie? What is it?”

It took him a moment to reply. “Your… your eyes… th-they're…” He breathed, not knowing the right word. Was there a word that was beautiful and hideous combined?

Mako suddenly realised how scary he must have looked and pulled away the magnifying glass, frowning apologetically. He carefully let Jamie climb from his palm and onto the coaster he'd set down for him. “So, uh… what do you want to watch first?”

Jamie sat on the soft seat, picking at the popcorn crumbs he'd been given. “I don't know, I've never seen any movies…” He said, sitting back and looking at Mako towering over him.

Mako frowned deeper. Of course he hadn't. He was so stupid… “Well, there's superhero movies, Disney movies but they're for kids, we could watch an action movie, a horror…”

“Ooh! Horror!” Jamie said with a grin, excited at the premise.

Mako raised an eyebrow, picking up the remote. “Are you sure? I don't want you getting scared.” He said, switching on to Netflix.

Jamie waved his hand dismissively. “Eh, I'm not scared of nothin’! Besides, if I do get scared, I can just hug you and be as right as rain!”

Mako smiled, mentally commenting on the fact that it would be terrifying to hug him at that size. People didn't want to hug him that were the same size as him lest they be crushed, let alone Lilliputian height. He found a good horror movie and put it on, leaning back, his slippered foot resting on the coffee table.

Jamie was thrown out of his seat at the tremor of Mako setting his foot beside him. It may have been a few inches away to Mako, but the size of his foot made up for that. It was nearly peaking at 300 feet tall and Jamie gaped up at it. Not even Gulliverans were that height. This was just Mako’s _foot_. Feeling slightly queasy, Jamie sat back down, looking up at the silent table companion. Pig slipper. That was fucking adorable, despite how the weight of it alone would grind him to a fine paste. He tried to focus on the movie, the noise of it deafening, the screen wider than the ant farm twice over. Still, he couldn't help but listen to Mako chewing, the noise echoing in his brain. The noises of him swallowing, the soft beat of his pulse that Jamie could feel below him like the beat of a drum, the breeze and rasp noise of his breathing. Even the quiet gurgles his gut made as he began to digest his popcorn stood out to Jamie, screaming at him. ‘You're nothing, Jamison.’ He thought, absent mindedly eating his popcorn. ‘Mako could end your life without noticing. You're playing way out of your league.’  
He suddenly squeaked in fear as the monster came on the screen, hiding his face in his hands. He wouldn't normally be scared of something so trivial - but on a screen larger than his entire city it seemed as though it was coming right for him.

Mako stopped chewing, looking down at Jamie. He couldn't see him but he looked anyway. “Too scary?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Jamie practically shouted into the communicator. He wasn't a child, he could handle a stupid horror movie. Still, he was gonna leave his bedroom light on for a few more nights after this.

Mako moved his foot, leaning forward and placing his hand around the coaster as a sort of comfort for Jamie. It worked. Immediately, Jamie felt better. Nothing could get him if Mako was there. He looked up, smiling. “Could I… could I sit with you?”

“Uh… sure. Where?” Mako asked, pausing the movie and looking around. He didn't really trust himself with Jamie, especially considering the size disparity.

“How about you lie down and I can sit on your stomach?” Jamie stood up. “I have the communicator, I can tell you if you're doing something wrong.”

Mako shrugged, reaching down, placing a finger beside Jamie. It took a few tries for the tiny man to latch on, reminding Mako of a bug, climbing up, using the grooves in his fingertip as handholds. Once Jamie was happily seated, Mako gently raised him to his face, a small smirk playing on his lips. One breath was all it would take to kill him. It felt so weird. “You okay?” Mako asked, barely even uttering a sound, not hearing himself speak.

“Yeah!” Came the ever enthusiastic voice in his ear. “I'm great.” Jamie was grinning from ear to ear. Actually _touching_ Mako after so long pining after him made him feel like he was made of electricity. His heart fluttered in his chest and - whether it was from excitement or fear - he loved every second.

Mako was cautious in his movements, slowly laying on the sofa, one leg bent, the other hanging down on the ground. He contemplated putting Jamie right on his shirt but decided he didn't want to risk getting him lost in the folds. “I'll just…” He rolled up his shirt, exposing his skin. Mako was always a little self conscious of his stomach, being the over-bullied fat kid at school, but he supposed he was bigger than Jamie in every respect. A little weight didn't make a difference. He settled back, letting the Lilliputian climb from his finger, watching the speck get comfortable. “How's that?”

Jamie looked around him. The edge of the incredible tattoo on Mako’s stomach was just within reach but he could barely see what it was. The curvature of his stomach was too steep for him to make it out. Still, he wasn't complaining. In his mind he likened it to having his own personal planet - he even felt the pull of Mako’s gravity though he suspected that was just in his mind.  
“You're really comfy, mate! Let's keep watching. I'm ready!” He exclaimed, feeling the ever audible heartbeat vibrate the flesh around him as it rose and fell with Mako’s steady, noisy breaths.

Mako hit play, clasping his hands just in front of Jamie, keeping an eye on him as he watched the movie. Despite the communicator not being held up to his mouth, he could hear him whimpering at the scary bits. ‘Not scared of anything’ his backside. He couldn't help but find it kind of sweet though. He didn't focus on the rest of the movie at all, just staring at the speck until his vision went fuzzy and he saw spots in his peripherals.

Mako thought about Jamie as he watched him. He was miniscule. And Mako was the largest person he knew. Would it really work between them, Jamie being smaller than the ball on the end of his septum ring? He felt a stab in his gut at the thought of hurting Jamie. He'd only known him for a few hours and he already considered him a friend. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the movie had ended.

“You okay?” Jamie asked, snapping Mako out of his thoughts. “You're staring at me.” He grinned, glad Mako couldn't see his blush.

“Hm. I'm fine.” Mako said. He turned the TV off, giving Jamie a little smile. “So… Where are you from? Are you one of the people from Lilliput or…?”

Jamie shook his head, exhaling softly. “No, no. I was bred in a factory. Only survived this long ‘cause I was smart. I was good at being inconspicuous.” He laid down, smiling as he looked up at Mako. “I never had any good food. It was all mush. I'm not even sure what was in it, whether it was even edible. But here… here, there's so much good food. And I'm being taught to read! I can write my name.” He puffed out his chest a little, clearly proud of himself.

Mako listened as he spoke, hearing him detail his life. He liked just sitting and listening to him. He learnt very quickly that once Jamie started talking, he wouldn't stop, and Mako loved it. It meant he didn't have to talk so it suited him down to the ground. He found himself smiling as he listened to Jamie laugh and joke, wishing he could see the look on his face.

Jamie realised mid-sentence that he'd been talking for almost 20 minutes straight, having moved from his life to talking about his friends, then their lives, every funny anecdote he had. “...well, uh… you get the idea.” He wrung his hands, looking up to see the happy look in Mako’s eyes. Usually, his rants were cut short immediately, people yelling at him to shut up. But Mako had just let him talk and talk. Perhaps it was accidental? “Sorry.” He added with a slight cringe.

Mako tilted his head, a finger moving closer to Jamie, gently nudging him. “Tell me more about this friend of yours, Hana. She sounds nice.”

Jamie hesitated, feeling Mako’s hard fingernail against his shoulder, aching from the rough contact but loving every moment. “Yeah, she… she's a good friend. Oh! This one time we were in the market…”

oOo

Jamie looked up at Mako from where he was stood in his palm, smiling at him. The night had gone amazingly, both of them watching more movies, talking, eating snacks… it had gone as good as Jamie could have hoped. “So…”

“So.” Mako replied, his glasses nearly on his top lip they were so far down his face.

“I guess I'll talk to you later on? I've got the communicator.” Jamie said, smiling. “I can just… I don't know, call you?”

Mako nodded. “Sure. Any time you want.” He felt an urge come over him, pushing him to do something. Of course, he didn't want to do it but before he could stop himself, he was leaning in.

Jamie watched as he was brought closer to Mako’s face, thinking it was almost like a planet were descending upon him. Plush lips stopped just short of him, quiet breaths threatening to blow him away or suck him forwards. He slowly approached Mako’s mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his lower lip, unable to help himself as he spread his arms over the soft flesh, leaning into it. He sighed happily, not wanting to move from where he was, more than willing to stay there all night. The thought that a few months ago this would have horrified him crossed his mind but he pushed it away, knowing Mako wasn't like that. Eventually he pulled away, backing off. “I've had an amazing time tonight.” Jamie said. “I… I really do like you. I-If you don't want to have another date, I'll completely understand! It's like going out with a bug, I expect… so, you know, don't feel pressured-”

Mako chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Don't be silly.” He uttered with the utmost care. “It's a little weird but I'm enjoying myself.” It was no lie, he had had an amazing time with Jamie. He wanted to see him again, knowing he wanted to, at the least, be his friend, at the most… well… “Have a good night, Jamie.” He said, approaching the ant farm, holding the pipe to his palm so Jamie could go home.

“You too, Mako!” Jamie said with a grin, giving a barely visible wave before disappearing down the pipe, running all the way home, a skip in his step.

Mako turned off his earpiece and turned to leave, smiling as he pulled out his phone, checking his texts, not really reading them. His mind was on Jamie. He had an email. Someone had replied to his post on the relationship forum. He followed the link, finding a reply from someone named Ana. She said that her and her husband were happy together, despite him being a Lilliputian. She told Mako that her daughter was happy having him as a stepfather and how they were all fighters to get Lilliputians their person status. She told Mako that, with care, communication and patience, a relationship with someone that small was easy.

With a wide grin, Mako thanked her, turning to go to bed. He knew, now he had people to turn to, that he could attempt to make headway into having a relationship with Jamie. It was all he could think about as he changed into his pyjamas. He sent Ana a message, introducing himself, explaining his situation and asking if he could go to her with any queries. Satisfied, he climbed into bed, ready to face tomorrow with gusto.


	5. A Gift

Mako chuckled softly, shaking his head. “No, I can't do that. Do you know how much chaos I'd cause if I just shoved a pancake into the ant farm? People would die, Jamie.” He said as he flipped his pancake.

Jamie rolled onto his back in bed, talking into the communicator. “So? It'd be worth it because I'd get a whole pancake to myself.” He said, smiling as he spoke. 

Mako rolled his eyes. “You can't make perfectly good pancakes at home? You've got all the ingredients you need for any recipes, I've made sure of that.” He said, taking his large stack of pancakes into the living room, starting to eat them as he unpacked the mail. 

“Yours are better than mine. I set everything on fire when I cook!” Jamie said, perking up as he heard the noise. “What's that?” He asked, sitting up and trying to see out of his bedroom window, only just spotting Mako’s left side. 

“New ant farm.” Mako stated simply as he assembled it. “They're gonna start making sure nobody can steal anything. So I'm basically gonna bribe the delivery guy. Or threaten, whichever’s easiest.” He said with a shrug.

Jamie snickered softly. “You're terrifying, you can make anyone do anything!” He said, laying down, a grin on his face. He felt his heart skip a beat as his bed vibrated with the deep chuckle from the other room. Everything Mako did made him feel insignificant and it was perfect.

Mako walked over to the desk, setting down the new ant farm. Jamie looked out of his window, smiling as he saw Mako towering above them all. His belly was level with him and he was shirtless. Screwing up his eyes and wrinkling his nose, Jamie read aloud. “Wil...wild. Hog… po...wer…” He smiled, noticing how Mako put a hand to his belly once he realised Jamie was reading from him. “I like it! Suits you!”   
As he connected tubes, making sure everything was set up right, he heard soft panting over the earpiece and he quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't long before Jamie announced “I'm by the coaster!” loudly. Mako sat, slipping his glasses onto his nose and peering down at the speck. He set his finger down, Jamie scrambling onto it, holding on tightly. 

Mako felt a soft tickle where Jamie was, hearing quiet kiss noises over the earpiece. He felt a smile play on his lips and sighed softly, bringing his finger closer to his face. “Hey, turn the communicator off and try shout into my ear.” Mako muttered. “I want to see if I can hear you.” He brought his finger close to his ear, almost putting Jamie inside it was that close. He listened intently, able to hear a quiet squeaky noise. He moved his finger slightly and the volume changed. That was Jamie, a pathetic little squeak he wouldn't have even noticed were he not listening for it. His earpiece crackled into life and Jamie spoke to him again. 

“Did you hear me?” He croaked. “I was screaming at you. Hurt my voice.” He said, coughing slightly. He smiled when Mako nodded, expecting he didn't really and was just being nice. He held on tightly as Mako walked to the living room, using the grooves on his finger as handholds. Mako laid down on the sofa, allowing Jamie to get off his finger, letting him stand on his stomach instead. 

“Got a present for you.” Mako said, pulling something from his pocket. It was an earring with a clear box on it. Jamie was confused until it was brought closer to him and he gasped softly as he saw the airholes and the door with a lock on it. “It's so I can take you places without being scared that you'll hurt yourself.” Mako explained. 

“I love it!” Jamie cried with a grin. “When do we get to use it?!” He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“How about today? I'll take you somewhere nice.” Mako said with a little smile. “Another date.”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Jamie punched the air with his fist, grinning broadly. “But first, uh… can I do something?” When Mako was silent aside from a quirk of the eyebrow he continued. “I just want to… explore a little. I'll understand if you don't want me to but…” He trailed off. Stupid! He shouldn't have asked.

“You mean me? Uh, yeah, okay. Just be careful.” Mako said. He knew there was a lot of him and he supposed Jamie would obviously want to walk around on him a little. 

Jamie beamed and giggled as he slid down the rest of Mako’s belly, coming to rest in the middle of his chest. The landscape was alien. His skin stretched out for miles, blemished and hairy. He barely sank into the flesh, being far too light to be unbalanced at all. As he walked, he started tripping over stout hairs, each one half an inch wide to him. He navigated around them, giggling again as he stood in the deep valley between Mako’s pecs. He contemplated climbing one, maybe pay his nipple ring a visit but he didn't want to be too forward. Below him, Mako’s heart thumped away, causing him to almost be thrown from his skin. Luckily he didn't as beads of perspiration were sticking him down. It was disgusting and he loved it. He quietly squeaked as a ripple of movement sent him flying onto his back and he looked up to see Mako’s hand resting on his belly. He giggled, peeling himself from his skin and standing, jogging back towards his hand. He took a running jump, leaping for his thumb. He hit the fleshy part above his knuckle with his face and fell backwards, chortling as he bounced on his behind. 

“Ha! Did you see… that…” His blood ran cold as he noticed the communicator under him, smashed to pieces. He looked up, his heart thumping in his chest as he realised the only line of communication between him and Mako had been severed. 

“...Are you okay?” Mako asked, noticing Jamie hadn't moved. He'd been watching him, listening to his frequent giggles as he walked up and down him, enjoying just watching him. Considering Jamie watched him all the time without him noticing, it was nice for Mako to watch him instead. “Jamie?” He watched him move, feeling a little relieved. But when he stayed in place, he knew something wasn't right. 

“MAKO!” Jamie yelled, jumping up and down, waving his arms. “MAKO!” The last syllable of that yell cracked his voice and he clutched at his throat, whimpering slightly. 

Mako picked up his magnifying glass, holding it up to his eye. He saw Jamie holding his neck and frowned, seeing him look up and hold out his hands. Between them were… the communicator, smashed to pieces. Oh god. “Shit… do you want to go back into the city?” He asked, frowning. 

Jamie guessed he could go take his communicator to be repaired. Or borrow one from the mayor. He nodded and put the communicator in his pocket then climbed into Mako’s hand, cuddling into his warm flesh. He looked up at his concerned expression and smiled, knowing that even without the communicator he was completely safe with Mako, that he would do anything to keep him safe.


	6. News

“Are you comfy?” Mako asked, clipping on the back of his earring, making sure it was secure. Jamie was inside the little box now pressed against his earlobe, sitting in there with his communicator that he'd borrowed from the mayor. Well, more like he'd been given it with terrified, shaking hands. 

“Yeah! It's awesome.” He said, looking out of his little box. He could see nothing but the side of Mako’s face to his left, the curvature of his cheek hiding the rest of it. He watched as huge strands of thick hair were lifted away from his right side, hearing the snap of elastic as Mako tied up his hair. Jamie couldn't see much until he spotted Mako looking at him from the mirror, a tiny smile on his thick lips. Jamie hummed happily as he traced Mako’s face with his eyes, loving the view. Cute nose, kissable lips, just the right amount of stubble, thick, silver hair… it was beautiful. He was beautiful. He was lost in his thoughts, being yanked out of them as that wonderful, terrible booming voice shook him into real life. 

“Alright, all set.” Mako said, walking downstairs and going to the door, opening it. He felt a little anxious, Jamie with him and outside… “You doing okay?” He asked. 

“No, a lot has happened between being on one side of the door to the other. I'm a changed man.” Jamie grinned with those pointy teeth of his. “I might write a book.”  
Mako simply tutted, continuing to walk down the street. He heard Jamie chattering away in his ear, happy to talk constantly. He commented on things as though they were walking side by side, pointing out cute dogs and pretty flowers. He asked where they were going, suddenly squeaking with joy as Mako turned into the aquarium. 

Mako got close to the tanks, tilting his head sideways so Jamie could see the fish. Even the tiniest minnow was like a whale to him, each one taking his breath away with their glittering scales and beautiful colours. “Look at that one!” He'd say. “Hello fishie!” Each tank captivated him more than the last, with pretty fish, gorgeous water snails and that one huge crab that made him laugh as it ate seaweed. Mako wasn't that bothered about fish but Jamie was so enamored he had a great time just listening to him talking about how great it was. 

“Mako, look at that one!” Jamie cried. “With the tiny fish attached to it! It's us! You doing your thing, me just along for the ride.” Indeed, a large fish was rummaging around with the rocks at the bottom of the tank, a small one cleaning its pretty scales. 

“You don't exfoliate me though.” Mako said with a chuckle, moving on to the next tank. People were looking at him weirdly but he didn't care. He was with Jamie and that's all that mattered. It was nice to be out on a little date like this, talking and having a good time. The woman on that forum was right, he was managing to have an amazing time with someone miniscule.  
“You hungry?” Mako asked him as they watched a particularly leisurely fish swim slowly round and round the tank. 

“Yeah, I could eat.” Jamie said with a grin. He was feeling a little cramped in the box and was excited to stretch his legs. He knew this thing was meant to enslave and degrade people like him but he loved it. Being so close to Mako, seeing his face, every hair on his cheek standing out, the huge fingers gently touching the box occasionally to check it was still in place. He hummed happily as Mako slipped into a cafe, mumbling that he'd eat anything Mako wanted to get, he didn't mind. The cakes on the counter all looked good. Each one was large enough to build a large town on and he immediately cringed at the thought. He supposed he wasn't completely over the whole bred-to-be-eaten thing. He suddenly jumped with a squeak when he noticed the cashier staring at him. Right at him. The teen leant forward, thick glasses magnifying their eyes. 

“Hey, cool earring, sir.” The cashier said, braces flashing in the fluorescent light. Mako grunted, opening his wallet to count out the cash for his lunch. “Better make the most of it though, huh?” When Mako gave them a questioning look, they continued. “You know, they're thinking of passing the bill. To make Lilliputians have rights and shit.” They shrugged as Mako handed over the money, the rest of their words lost on him as he carried his tray to the far corner of the room so he could let Jamie roam without anyone interrupting.

Taking off his earring, he set it down gently. Jamie pushed open the door, inhaling the fresh air, his cramped legs stretching out. He grinned, communicator up to his ear. “Person status! Mako, I'm gonna have rights!” He shouted with a slight whoop. He did a funny dance that Mako only just saw, a smile on his normally grumpy face. 

“Finally you'll all be safe.” He mumbled, breaking off a crumb of his cake, setting it on a napkin for Jamie. He hoped the bill would be passed. He could get his tiny city to safety and finally enjoy his job instead of constantly fighting the urge to punch anyone who ordered the ‘garnish’.

Climbing onto the white paper, Jamie sat down, eating little chunks of the cake. Mako cupped a hand around him and he smiled as it loomed over him like an amphitheatre, shielding him from dangerous things like people and particularly playful winds. He could feel the heat radiating from his palm despite being quite the distance from it. “We should get married. If the bill passes.” Jamie said, grinning as he ate more cake. “I never thought I'd survive that factory. But then you came along and now I'm on a date…with you! I can't believe it.” He laughed softly as Mako stared at him. He was used to this by now. Mako liked to let him talk, liked just watching. Jamie ate his fill in no time, not even denting the crumb he'd been given. He happily climbed up one of Mako’s colossal digits, using the hairs on his knuckles as handholds. He squeaked as he was lifted upwards, skyrocketing, stomach left behind on the table. He felt Mako’s lip gently brush against his back and he laughed, kissing his skin in return. It was incredible how gentle Mako could be, despite how huge he was. It made Jamie feel warm inside. He was special even if he was completely insignificant. 

oOo

Mako was learning to be more gentle with Jamie. He happily sat in his living room, the TV providing soft background noise as he held Jamie, his finger barely grazing his back but making him huff as the wind was squeezed out of him. He giggled, standing up in his large palm and immediately being knocked back again by his fingertip. Mako smiled at him. Whenever he did, Jamie always heard the soft pop of his lips parting, the crackle as his teeth were exposed. He could even sometimes hear him blinking, the quiet thump of eyelid against eyelid, the rustle of his eyelashes. It was awe inspiring how colossal he was. 

“Mako, do you really love me?” Jamie asked out of the blue, a large grin on his face. He sat up, rubbing the rough skin below him with his fingertips, humming. 

Mako was a little taken aback. This wasn't the kind of question he expected in the middle of their quiet time. He thought about it, not for too long as he didn't want to leave a question like that out there. He considered their size disparity, wondering if he'd be committing to something by saying he did love him. He shook the thought away. He was in a relationship now. They'd been on more than a few dates and he honestly couldn't imagine life without Jamie in it anymore. He smiled, knowing the answer. He felt a deep warmth in his chest, knowing it was the fire that Jamie had lit there, knowing that yes, he loved him very much. 

“I-”

“The bill for Lilliputian rights is due to be passed next week.” The TV said, diverting both their attention to it. “It will make the harming of them illegal.” Before the two could start cheering, the smiles were wiped from their faces. “All Lilliputians in households and businesses must be handed over to authorities within two weeks to be transported back to Lilliput. Anyone found hiding them will be prosecuted.”

Mako felt an icy spike replace the soft warmth in his stomach and looked down, his eyes only just picking out Jamie's expression. He looked just as devastated as Mako felt. They would never see each other again in a few short weeks. And there was no way of preventing it.


	7. Goodbye

Mako would never forget the noise he heard when he told his tiny city they were legally people. A thousand voices cheering in unison, high pitched and quiet but loud enough for him to hear. He had smiled wider than he ever had before. But he couldn't stay too happy.   
He had sat up in bed most of the night, head in his hands, thinking. He knew that they had many methods of searching out anyone kept from the authorities. How the hell would he keep Jamie with him? He didn't want to go to Lilliput. He had no family, only one friend. Mako loved him very much and didn't want to let him go. 

Jamie had nightmares every night for a week. It was always the same, him in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people who would never know him like Mako did. His heart broken, never to recover. Every morning he would tell him about it and Mako would comfort him, letting him cuddle his fingertip, sometimes crushing him against his lip and Jamie would sink into the hot flesh, feeling at peace. Mako knew exactly how much Jamie could take at this point which made it easier for them to be intimate despite it still being very one sided. It was always Jamie getting the cuddles and kisses, held close to different parts of Mako’s body. But neither of them minded. It was virtually perfect.

“So hiding somewhere in the house is out of the question if they have heat sensors…” Jamie said, picking nail polish off his hand with his teeth. Mako had tried to paint his nails using a powerful magnifying glass and one of his own hairs as a brush but he'd just ended up covering his entire hand. Still, Jamie was happy that they'd had something to do. “What about somewhere on you? So they can't tell our heat apart…” 

Mako shrugged, finishing his last nail, the black being immaculate. “I'm worried I'd hurt you. I don't want to accidentally crush you or anything…” He blew on his nails, suddenly stopping as Jamie cried out, being blown thirty feet backwards, his skin grazing harshly against the table. He grumbled, standing up and walking back, feeling his skin already starting to bruise. “See?” Mako said after apologising. “I'm not risking your life.” 

Jamie sat back down, crossing his arms. “Outside then? They might not check in the garden… but there's so much that could eat me. Hm.” He rubbed his forehead with his palm, huffing quietly. What the hell was he gonna do? He stood again, feeling restless, pacing back and forth as Mako watched him, brows furrowed. “We could-- no, that's stupid… I know! We get a big bowl of- but then how would… no…” 

Mako wet the tip of his finger on his tongue and reached down, touching Jamie lightly. He ignored the ‘gross!’ as he stuck to his fingertip and lifted him to his face, wiping him off on the tip of his upturned nose. Jamie shook the saliva off, sighing as he laid down, still rather sticky, not in danger of falling off anytime soon.   
“I've looked into exceptions, getting you some kind of permit to stay. Apparently there's no way you could be consensual to the relationship. Maybe… maybe we have to face facts.” 

Jamie frowned, closing his eyes as he felt the comforting vibrations of Mako’s speech through his nasal cartilage. “I don't want to face facts. I want to stay here!” He kicked his legs, looking to the side to see Mako’s large, hazel eyes trained on him. Were he further away (and in a better mood) it would look pretty funny. “Nobody else will have me…” 

Mako frowned deeper. “Don't say that. You're amazing.” He wondered the same about himself though. He could count the number of people who had liked him romantically on one hand, none of them recent aside from the obvious. He was old and fat and grumpy. He had thought his chance had been and gone until a few weeks ago. And if someone who was tiny enough to see every single one of his imperfections loved him, he felt a deep sickness in his gut that he'd have to let them go. “I… I…” 

Jamie rubbed the rough skin underneath him, his tiny eyes seeing the slight watering of Mako’s, betraying his emotions burning behind his grumpy facade. “I love you too.” He said softly. 

oOo 

The day before the scheduled relocation visit, Mako was busy. He had been given containers to put his citizens in, full of seats with harnesses so they wouldn't be harmed during transit. They'd spent a while loading their possessions into them and Mako had watched them go back and forth in the tiny tube, feeling wistful. It felt like so long ago that he was smuggling vials out in his asscrack, the fear of being discovered and made to bring everyone back twisting in his stomach. But now, as he held the tiny statue of himself, crafted lovingly by people who worshipped him not too long ago, he felt content. He had saved so many people. There were children that were born in his house that might never have existed were it not for him. 

He set the little marble figure on his mantelpiece, looking at it as the clock beside it ticked loudly. He wondered if he'd be written about. In Brobdingnag, he would be a waiter with a shitty apartment and no friends. In Lilliput, he would be a hero, a saviour of thousands. He chuckled at the concept, shaking his head. He didn't really want that. He wasn't a hero, he was just a decent person. 

“Oh, hi.” A quiet voice crackled to life in Mako’s ear and he realised Jamie must have accidentally turned his communicator on. “You all finished packing?” 

Another voice, one he hadn't heard before, replied. “Yep. I'm ready for blue skies and a warm breeze… But what about you? Have you sorted anything out yet?” 

Mako heard a sigh and a slight sniffle from Jamie. “I don't know what to do, Hana… I don't want to go with you guys. I want to stay here.” 

“Yeah, and make weird babies with Mako.” There was a crackle like something pressing against the speaker. Hana must have been hugging him. “There's always other people, Jamie. If you can't stay, you can't stay. Simple as that. Life doesn't end because you can't stay with someone you love.”

There was a soft whimper and more sniffling before Jamie replied in a tiny voice. “It does for me.”

oOo

Jamie stood outside the ant farm on the little designated circle he and Mako had created so he wasn't accidentally squashed. He scrubbed his face with his sleeves, feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill over his cheeks. As Mako approached him, he felt his heart clench with emotion. He would happily take the days where his planet sized frame struck fear and awe into his heart, instead of a spike of ice stabbing into the pit of his stomach. He climbed into Mako’s hand when it was presented to him, feeling the deep grooves of his skin, hoping the arduous climb would be ingrained into his memory forever. He never wanted to forget the burn of his muscles as he sat in the centre of his palm, panting and sweating. His tears threatened to flow over his cheeks again but he brushed them away, his lip quivering as he was lifted skywards. As he was pressed into Mako’s flesh by the centrifugal force, he hoped that wouldn't be erased from his memory either, the feeling of having his stomach left behind. 

Mako held Jamie as close as possible as he walked to the living room, the heat from his bare chest radiating off him, warming Jamie to the core. He didn't mind the thick, black hairs hitting his body like tree branches, offering some resistance as he tried to press himself against Mako’s skin, cuddling close. His flesh pounded beneath him with the rhythm of his heart, beating him into submission. As if he could ever be anything else but submissive to such a colossal man. He loved every inch of him. He quietly decided that he'd rather be part of Mako than never see him again. If he were to digest him, use him for his intended purpose, he'd be happy. He would love to be an extra calorie, filling Mako out in all the right places, being part of him forever. 

Mako pulled Jamie from his chest, lifting him to his face. Before all of this, he barely gave a thought to other sizes of people. Yeah, he had a Gulliveran friend at school but aside from Jesse he'd not really had contact with anyone as small. But now he was completely invested in Jamie. He was all he thought about. ‘Would Jamie like this food, could I cut it up small enough for him? I bet he'd enjoy this movie. That's exactly what Jamie would say, I wonder what he's doing now…’ He felt as though if Jamie was taken away, his entire life would become obsolete, a vacuum of nothingness where once there was contentment. He bit his lip hard, trying not to get too emotional. He couldn't break down, he had to keep a stiff upper lip.   
“You holding up okay?” Mako breathed softly. 

“I guess.” Jamie shrugged. “I just… I… Oh, god, Mako! I can't do it! I can't leave you!” He shouted, a hand pulling at his hair. He started sobbing, clutching his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. A deep throb weighted in his chest, his lungs quivering around his aching heart as he cried, gripping onto Mako’s thumb. He felt a weight on his back as he was held between his fingers, being lifted up and pressed gently to Mako’s lips. Kissing the soft skin, he buried his face into it. It smelled like coffee and saliva and buttered toast. Greasy crumbs and spit rubbed into his hair but he didn't care. There was no place in the world he'd rather be. 

Mako placed Jamie on his index fingernail, lifting him gently to his eye, peering at him. He couldn't make out his face. Trying not to cry, he blinked hard, feeling his eyeballs sting. Jamie looked at his reflection in Mako’s eye, seeing the bottom half of it begin to be obstructed by tears. He wiped his own eyes with his shirt sleeve as Mako’s pupil contracted to focus on him. As Mako blinked, his eyelashes grazed Jamie’s arm, the breeze from such a simple action making his hair dance. All too soon, Mako pulled Jamie away, eyes still streaming as he held him gently in his palm, cradling him close. Jamie closed his eyes, listening to the drum beat of a pulse below him, the vibrations from Mako’s blood pumping through his veins, the way he felt his muscles twitch and spasm as he held him still. He wanted to sink into his flesh, stay fused to his palm forever. Of course, that was never gonna happen. 

“I love you, Jamie.” Mako rumbled, a tear splashing onto his wrist, the spray from the impact wetting Jamie’s clothes. He didn't care. 

“I love you too, big guy.” Jamie whispered. They sat and they cried. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go!


	8. Love

The sky was blue today. The clouds had long since blown away and had left them with a warm sun. Jamison remembered the first time he saw the sky. With Mako. He dragged his rake through the soil, ready to plant some more food. He enjoyed this. Farming and gardening took his mind off things. Calmed him. He hummed a song as he scattered seed, wondering if he'd put his chickens back in their coop - he didn't want them to eat up his hard work. They were safe, clucking away in their little home. The wind was cooler now and Jamie tightened his coat around himself. He wished he had a huge hand to warm him to the core. 

Trying not to think about it, he continued, walking to where his tomatoes were growing. Taking one, he bit into it, tangy juices running down his wrist. It was good. He was proud of his work, only a few short months since he'd moved in and he already had his own farm going for him. He looked back at his little house. It was quaint, a red door, thick glass windows, sturdy walls and a tree with a swing. He'd made the swing. He'd sit there when he missed Mako, pushing himself to swing higher and higher on it. It helped. He wished he could have a dog or something for the lonely days he stayed there, alone for hours. He couldn't go anywhere else but it wasn't all that bad. He had books and a few little technologies that he'd managed to pick up from the deserted houses in the ant farm. 

Jamie dropped the tomato into the tangle of plants. He wasn't hungry anymore. His stomach pulled at him to go sit on the swing and sit he did. He smiled at the wind whooshing through his hair. In the distance he could see the city, all the hustle and bustle. He never wanted to go there. Not without Mako. He couldn't go anywhere ever again without Mako but that was okay. He was okay. 

Jamie lifted up his basket of apples he'd picked, taking them inside to store them. At this rate, he'd be completely independent when it came to food. He could pickle, salt and can lots of stuff to keep it fresh for when his crops weren't that plentiful. He set the basket down, moving to the living room. He was glad he'd been able to salvage a camera from the farm. His mantelpiece was covered in framed pictures of Mako. A few of them were of them both but only Jamie stood beside certain bodyparts or stood in front of a backdrop of peach. Picking up a photo, he rubbed his thumb gently over picture Mako’s cheek. A laugh bubbled inside him as he thought about how great it would be if they were the same size. He didn't laugh for long, setting the photo back down and turning to go back outside. Picking a strawberry, he hummed happily, sitting down and eating berry after berry, getting sticky. 

Jamie didn't notice that he wasn't alone. He should have heard the footsteps but he was too engrossed in his fruit. He almost cried out when the other person spoke. 

“You having fun?”

Jamie swallowed his mouthful of sweet fruit stood up, looking at his watch. “What sort of time do you call this?!” He said with his hands on his hips, frowning. “You were supposed to be home an hour ago!” His angry tone melted into a softer one. “I missed you. I always miss you.”

“You know I'd come home earlier if I could.” Mako grunted, sitting on the window seat. He looked down at Jamie’s little house, smiling as he moved the magnifying glass that was on a stand beside him, peering at him. “The garden looks good!” 

Jamie smiled, sitting back on the swing, beaming as Mako focused on him. “I'm trying my best with it! I was just thinking I wish I had a dog.” 

“A dog?” Mako raised an eyebrow, amused. “You think a Lilliputian dog would like me? Regular dogs don't like me.” 

“Well, excuse me, Mr Regular!” Jamie raised his eyebrow right back. “What am I then? A freak?” He smiled, giggling softly. “Hey, can we watch that thing about butterfly migration tonight?” He asked, walking to the edge of the little tray his house and garden sat in, jumping off onto the warm, waiting palm and being lifted up, towards the living room. 

“Sure!” Mako grinned, sitting on the sofa, smiling at Jamie as he set him on his tummy, relaxing. As they started to watch TV, he couldn't help but think about how their luck had changed. 

oOo A Few Weeks Earlier oOo 

Jamie’s head ached. He'd been crying all night. As he sat watching people file out of the ant farm, overseen by a Gulliveran man named Lucio, he felt empty. It was as though his blood had been replaced with novocaine. Mako was sat at his desk, watching. He'd been almost his regular self, chatting with the man, making him a cup of tea, generally being nice. They were discussing how Mako had been turned into a deity. Apparently it was pretty common.

“Everyone shows some form of gratitude to someone who saved their lives.” Lucio said as he ticked something off his clipboard. “Put how huge you are into the mix and they're gonna make you _way_ more important than you are. Oh, no offense or anything!” 

Mako waved it off with a chuckle but Jamie clenched his fists, frowning. How dare he?! Mako was a god to him. He was everything. Jamie couldn't imagine a life without him. 

“So, how'd you get into this job? Size middleman…” Mako asked, sipping his tea. 

“Eh, my boyfriend needed someone to help with a conversation with a Lilliputian. It was fun so I got a job!” Lucio grinned. “Plus, I'm enjoying helping these guys get somewhere safe. Everywhere else I've been so far the people have been awful. This is my first really good job! You've done great housing them all this time.”

Mako smiled, nodding. “I tried my best.” He said simply, looking into his tea, frowning slightly. 

Jamie stood up, walking over to the smaller of the two giants. It was a little surreal how huge they were in completely different ways. This Lucio guy was really nice looking too. His smile lit up his entire face. Jamie wondered if he had a thing for huge guys. “Hey, excuse me!” He called up, getting his attention. Lord above, those eyes were gorgeous, soft and gentle, unlike the scary intensity of Mako’s. He preferred scary though. “I'm Jamison. I was just wondering, do I have to leave? Can't I stay?”

“Oh, hello, Jamison.” Lucio smiled, kneeling down. Mako perked up, looking at them both. “I'm afraid I'd be fired if I let you stay. But there's lots of good houses for new arrivals. I'm sure you'll settle right in.”

“And… and Mako can't come with me?” Jamie asked, clenching his fists, frowning. 

Lucio raised an eyebrow with a confused smile. “Of course not! Why?” He asked, looking up to see Mako frowning down at them, his face tinged purple. “Are you two… really?!” He seemed shocked, holding out a hand to Jamie, lifting him to his face once he hopped into his palm. “How do you make it work?”

Jamie sat in Lucio’s hand. It was so easy to talk to someone relatively 150ft tall as opposed to over 2,000ft tall. Still, he looked up at Mako, a sad smile on his face. “It takes some dedication. But we love each other…” His lip began to tremble and he put a hand over his mouth and nose, trying to stopper his sobs before they burst from his chest. He trembled, being pulled close to Lucio as he tried to comfort him. 

“Hey, hey! Don't cry!” Lucio frowned, a finger gently rubbing between his shoulder blades as he tried his hardest to keep Jamie calm. “It's okay…”

Mako reached out, hand flat, and Lucio hesitated before gently putting Jamie in the centre of his palm. Lifting him up, Mako nudged the tip of his nose into Jamie's chest, almost knocking him clean over. He blinked a few times, a lone tear rolling down his cheek as he tried to keep his composure. “I-I'm sure you'll be able to visit… some day. This won't be permanent, I promise.”

Jamie sniffled, rubbing his red puffy eyes and kissing Mako’s nose. “I guess… I guess this is goodbye then.” He whispered. He reached for his communicator only to remember it wasn't there. Oh, God, all the things that needed to be said! He needed to make sure Mako knew. He looked down at Lucio, beckoning him over. Understanding, Lucio had himself lifted to Jamie’s level, picking him up. It was a little like Russian dolls, Jamie in Lucio’s palm, Lucio in Mako’s palm. “Can you tell him… tell him I've never met anyone so wonderful. Tell him I'll dream about him every night and…” He clutched his chest as a sob burst from his throat, tears dripping onto his shirt. “T-Tell him I love him! More than anything else in the world!” He couldn't do this. He would never cry in front of a stranger like this yet here he was, curled in an unfamiliar palm, those smooth chocolate eyes looking at him sympathetically. 

“No.” Lucio said. Jamie looked at him, shocked. He wasn't going to deliver his last message?! How could he tell him everything he needed to say and-- “You're not coming with me. You're staying here.” Jamie felt as though he was going to vomit. He wasn't leaving after all? It had to be some kind of joke but no, Lucio was deadly serious. 

Mako started grinning, broader than Jamie had ever seen him grin. “Really?! You'd do that?!” Jamie felt his ears pound at the volume but he didn't care. He wasn't going to care about anything going wrong ever again. 

“It's obvious you two really need to be together. What gives me the right to pull you apart?” Lucio smiled as Jamie started bouncing, screaming with joy at the top of his lungs. “I can give you a couple things to help you get settled too!” 

Eventually, Jamie was sat with a brand new headset communicator, seeds and tiny chickens ready for his house. Lucio had even been kind enough to lift houses from the ant farm for Jamie to choose from. Mako was so happy, he had crushed Lucio against his chest, smothering him between his pecs and under mountains of arms, resisting the urge to kiss. Jamie had kissed him though, peppering his cheek with little smooches of gratitude. He couldn't help looking at those luscious lips. He wondered what it would be like to be kissed by those. He cut those thoughts short, focusing on helping people into the carrier, their luggage tied down and their harnesses on. He couldn't help but notice Lucio’s behind though. He tried not to think about how much he wouldn't at all mind if he just happened to one day be accidentally sat on. God, he knew by this point he definitely had a thing for giants... 

Still, he squeezed Hana tight before buckling her in, hunching over her shoulder and kissing her cheek. “Thank you, Hana. Without you… I'd be totally lost.”

“I know.” Hana grinned, squeezing him tight. “Now, make sure you keep clean, don't talk to any strange fleas and use protection if you… well…” She grinned mischievously. 

“Okay, mum!” Jamie drawled before giggling, helping with her harness. “I'll send you messages, I promise.” 

After his goodbyes, Jamie walked over to Lucio, grinning up at him as he closed up the carrier gently. “Okay then! I'll go.” He smiled, offering a fist to Jamie which he quickly smacked with his own. Well, more like he enthusiastically punched his middle finger. “Take care of yourself. And try not to let anyone know you're here or I'll get fired and you'll get taken away.” Jamie understood. Lucio said he might visit if he could but couldn't promise anything. When he'd left, the entire city in the container with him, there was quiet. 

Mako felt as though he were in a dream, floating along in a cloud. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long time. Jamie was with him so everything was alright. 

After that, Jamie scavenged what he could from the ant farm, Mako setting his house on a tray for him. He filled it with everything he needed, finding lots of things in different houses, gadgets that were left that could help him with Mako. Jamie made a garden, planting the seeds Lucio gave him and Mako managed to get a tree for him. He finally had a home and someone to love. His life might have begun awfully but he was here, he was alive, he was loved. And it felt amazing. 

oOo

“I'm just by the coffee table, TV side.” Jamie said as the ground shook with massive impacts. He'd worked out a good system to help him and Mako avoid one another when he was on the ground. It worked really well, considering Jamie wasn't squashed flat. The first time he'd seen Mako from the ground, he'd almost wet himself. Yes, he loved him with all his heart, but his pinky toe towered above him, how could he not be at least a little terrified. 

Mako walked into the room, all the floors in the house having been replaced with white lino to make seeing Jamie easy. He didn't move until he spotted him, walking carefully closer, standing over him. Just before he knelt, Jamie felt his breath catch in his throat. Mako was just unfathomably colossal and Jamie was reminded of it every single day. Just seeing him stood, being regular old Mako in his pyjamas and bunny slippers, was enough to make him feel faint. When he set down his massive hand, Jamie walked over, grasping a handful of hair on his knuckle, gripping on tight as he was lifted up. He laughed, the feeling of being dragged skywards at a million miles per hour making him feel giddy. 

As Mako carried him to the sofa, he wondered how fast he walked. Jamie might've been bad at reading and writing but boy could he do complicated calculations. He quickly worked out that his walking stride was about 800ft. Just his slow amble would be clocked at over 1,000mph. This was all in Lilliputian measurements, of course, Mako was just a little larger than normal in his world. 

As he sat down, Jamie started visually measuring other parts of him. His palms were at least 200ft wide, huge as they spread out under him, welcoming him with soft flesh. He traced across his face, from his 80ft smile to his beautiful eyes, each as wide as five armspans. His shoulders could carry an entire Gulliveran house each with ease. Jamie giggled softly as he saw that Mako’s nipple was eight feet wide, knowing there's no way he'd be able to please such an incredibly enormous person. He couldn't imagine how huge his cock would be. It didn't matter. Mako was the biggest thing Jamie had ever seen but he loved every single atom of his being and didn't need to satisfy his sexual needs to be a good boyfriend.

Mako rubbed Jamie's back carefully, smiling down at him. He couldn't admire him like Jamie could. A miniscule speck with, upon closer inspection, a wicked smile and entrancing eyes. He was a gorgeous person, funny and sweet, the best hair and the craziest eyebrows. He felt as though he were holding a precious stone, so tiny yet more valuable to him than anything in the universe. Jamie was a white dwarf star, so hot to the touch, burning his skin, and Mako was a planet, huge yet insignificant in comparison, surviving on the heat that Jamie gave him. He'd be in the cold vacuum alone were it not for his tiny star. He brought his hand close, pressing a kiss to Jamie, almost smothering him with his lips. He smiled, Jamie so very close to his teeth, not minding at all. He pushed away the urge to wave at his reflection in the pearly enamel. “I'll kiss you forever.” Mako whispered, Jamie being pushed back into his flesh as the wind blew him backwards, plastering him to his finger. 

Jamie laughed, standing and walking to Mako’s face, clinging to his nose tight. He squeaked as he dropped, giggling as Mako’s hot breath heated his face up. He could see up his nose and laughed, backing up a little. 

That night, they sat, talking and chatting and cuddling, Jamie happily curling up on Mako’s tattoo as he once again told him a funny story about his childhood. There was a feeling, deep within the pit of Jamie's stomach. Mako felt it too, pulling at his other organs, tugging at him. The feeling made their hearts flutter, their mouths pull into smiles and it was intoxicating, terrifying, addictive and beautiful all at once. 

They were deeply, irrevocably and unforgettably in love. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys! It's certainly been a ride. If you liked, please leave a comment or check out my other works!


End file.
